


Crowds Are Scary

by blinke182



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinke182/pseuds/blinke182
Summary: In which Sun has a panic attack and Hau knows what to do. Kalashipping Hau/Sun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like the idea of social anxiety!Sun and Hau helping him through his panic attacks. Based on something similar that happens to me a lot. (I just wish I had a Hau with me when it happens...)
> 
> It's short but sweet. :)

“I like this one, you should get it,” Sun said, pointing to a shirt he saw in the window in Hau’oli’s Shopping District. 

“I don’t think so,” Hau said. “But I think that hat would look great on you.”

“Not my style.”

“Okay, well, let’s keep walking then,” Hau suggested, taking Sun’s hand. Sun jerked his hand away. Hau almost looked upset, but smiled warmly. 

“That’s okay, we don’t have to hold hands,” Hau smiled, and Sun smiled back.

“Thanks,” Sun said, and the boys continued walking. 

It was at that point Sun noticed that the amount of people was picking up, it being festival time, and Sun could feel a sudden sense of doom. He couldn’t breathe and had to grab the nearest wall, the Pokemon Center. Hau walked a few steps before realizing Sun was not with him. 

“Sun?” Hau said, turning around. He noticed Sun had slid to the ground against the Pokemon Center wall, his eyes wide with tears threatening to spill. Hau practically ran back and crouched next to him, being careful not to touch him.

“Wanna get out of here? We can hide in the Pokemon Center until the crowd dissipates,” Hau said. Sun nodded and held out his hand. Hau took it, helped Sun up, and the two ducked into the Pokemon Center. It was much less crowded, so Hau led Sun to the least occupied spot.

Hau sat in silence next to Sun while Sun was free to freak out as much as he needed, sometimes letting out loud sobs. Hau knew his panic attack was over when he felt a heavy weight slump against him, snoring lightly. Sun always fell asleep after a panic attack because it takes so much out of him. Hau knew it was a sin to get up if Sun was sleeping on him. He gently removed Sun’s hat, placing it on top of his bag. 

Sun woke up after about half an hour. 

“What? What happened?” Sun asked, still a bit drowsy. He looked up at Hau to see he had fallen asleep as well. Sun smiled. Of course. He gently shook Hau awake. Hau woke up easily. 

“Sun, are you okay?” Hau asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Think we could go back to my house? My mom said it’s okay if you come over for dinner,” Sun said.

“Okay, I’d like that,” Hau yawned. 

The two stood up and walked back to Sun’s house, Sun noticing the streets were way less crowded than they were earlier. Sun reached out towards Hau and took his hand. Hau was surprised, but smiled.

“Oh! Alola, Hau!” Sun’s mom said when the two strolled into the house. 

“A-lo-la!” Hau replied with a huge smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If this representation of a panic attack seems wrong, remember they are different for everyone and this is a representation of what mine look like.
> 
> (P.S. if anyone wants to draw this i’d be eternally grateful)


End file.
